


Five times Albus noticed a thing about Scorpius and one time he didn´t

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mild Painplay, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Potioneer!Albus, Researcher!Scorpius, Roommates, Scorpius is a Tease, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Albus has known Scorpius his whole life. He knows how he likes his sandwiches, which side he falls asleep on, the noise he makes when laughing his ass off. Until one day, on “The Morning of Bed Head”, Albus discovers there are things about Scorpius that can still surprise him. They say the third time's a charm, but it takes Albus five times to realize that he hadn't noticed the most important thing about Scorpius at all.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Scorbus Fest 2020





	Five times Albus noticed a thing about Scorpius and one time he didn´t

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing and brave beta [@OllieMaye](https://olliemaye.tumblr.com/)

Albus knew Scorpius his whole life. Or, it felt like it. They met on Hogwarts Express eight years ago, during their first ride to  Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and became best friends immediately. 

He knew Scorpius through and through  –  how he liked his sandwiches (NO tuna in any circumstance), on which side he fell asleep, what noise he made when laughing his ass off. They shared a dormitory for seven years and right after Hogwarts graduation, they started living together in a small flat above Harry and Ron's broom shop. It wasn't much but Harry insisted on free rent, which was an offer they couldn't turn down as Albus landed an unpaid internship in Diagon Alley’s Apothecary and Scorpius worked for minimum wage as a researcher for the Department of Mysteries.

But one particular morning changed everything that Albus thought he knew.

Albus referred to that day as “The Morning of Bed Head”. And it was the first time, when Albus started to notice…notice new and mostly inappropriate things about Scorpius. 

Albus was making tea in the kitchen corner, when he heard a loud yawn coming from behind him. He spun around and saw Scorpius leaning against the door frame, with that just-out-of-bed look. In all their Hogwarts years, he had never seen Scorpius with disheveled hair, he realized. It became their ritual that Scorpius got up first, went to the bathroom, and when he was finished, he woke up Albus, who needed less than five minutes to get ready for breakfast.

Albus was absolutely taken aback by the sight in front of him. Scorpius´ platinum hair was sticking into every direction and his fringe hung over his sleep-glued eyes. Scorpius ran his hand under his sleeping shirt and scratched his stomach. Albus´eyes instinctively followed that movement, and what he saw there was definitely something he had ever noticed before. Scorpius´ bunched-up shirt revealed his firm abdomen and a trail of silvery white hairs stretching from his belly button down to the hem of his trousers, which hung loosely around his hips.

_ Oh, fuck, don´t look, Albus, don't you dare to check out your best friend’s package!  _ Albus was screaming internally as he followed the happy trail.

But it was too late  –  his eyes slid down… and went wide when his brain caught up with what he was staring at.

Scorpius was definitely sporting a morning wood.

_ Merlin´s balls, look anywhere else! _ he begged himself but his mind had other ideas. 

_ Would it match Scorpius’ frame, being long and slender? Would it curve to the left or the right when fully hard? How many shades darker would the hair on his balls be? _

His mind was flooded by images of Scorpius´ cock, which was something that should never have happened. It was a route to hell when Albus noticed for the first time how hot Scorpius was.

Scorpius moved his hand from under his shirt.  _ You can do this, Al, stop staring like a creep!  _ It took all his willpower to tear his eyes away. Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair and swept his fringe to the side. He smiled brightly at Albus, who immediately turned red.

_ Did he notice? _ Albus wondered; he could swear that he saw a mischievous gleam in Scorpius´ eyes.

But Scorpius hadn’t commented on Albus´ odd behavior in any way. “What are you doing up so early?” he asked and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“It's  _ hardly  _ early at nine o'clock,” Albus sneered, pun very much intended.

“What?” Scorpius’ eyes went wide and he looked around, confused. “I must have overslept! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” he whined.

“How should I know you were still home?” Albus defended himself. “You always wake up first!” he shouted from behind Scorpius, who threw on some pants and a work cloak and practically flew out of their apartment.

Albus hoped that it was, for the first and last time, a glitch in the magical atmosphere, thinking about Scorpius like this, in abso-fucking-lutely inappropriate ways. But he was confronted with Scorpius´ hot body again soon after “The Morning of Bed Head” and things started to get even more heated (and confusing).

On Sunday, in the very late morning, Albus stumbled from his bedroom and walked with sleepy eyes to the kitchen corner, when he stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Scorpius´ butt in tight black leggings.

Albus assumed it must be Scorpius but frankly, all he saw were two long and carved legs standing in a wide stance and a firm butt pushed high into the air.

It was impossible not to look, not to marvel over that fine ass, exposed and unexpected.  _ Everyone would look, even a straight lad, _ Albus reassured himself.  _ Of course, if your roommate is doing morning yoga (or whatever this was supposed to be) in the middle of the living room, in tight pants, you are bound to watch!  _ Albus internally rationalized with his eyes wide and mouth agape. _ But would others feel the lust building inside their bellies? The tingle in their fingers, the urge to squeeze that exquisite butt?!  _ he asked himself.  _ No, Albus, you´re a disgusting perv for ogling your best mate like this! _

“Hi,” a blond head appeared between the slender legs. “What are you doing, Al?” Scorpius asked and frowned when he stood and turned to Albus.

Albus lost his words. If the view from behind was revealing, the tight pants left nothing to imagination from the front. This time, Albus was sure that his staring at Scorpius´ cock must be rather obvious. But he was powerless against the sight of the bulge in Scorpius´ pants.  _ He must be huge! _ was the first thought which sparked in Albus´ mind.

“Are you ok, Al?” Scorpius reached out to him, his voice sounding amused.

Albus dragged his gaze slowly from Scorpis´ crotch to his eyes and noticed a challenge, a daring look, flashing behind the grey-blue irises.

“For Merlin's sake, what are you doing?” Albus lashed out in an attempt for self-preservation.

Scorpius looked slightly hurt; he composed himself and backed out from Albus’ personal space. “I was stretching out,” he explained.

Albus raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

“I'm going for a run!” Scorpius added.

“In those pants?!” Albus was horrified.

Scorpius smoothed down his neon green tank top and twisted his upper body to check his bum. A pink nipple poked through the loose-cut arm on the side of the tank top.  _ Fuck!  _ Albus cursed under his breath.  _ I want to lick it so badly! _

“What's wrong with my outfit?” Scorpius asked innocently. “I picked it up in a Muggle sportswear shop. These are called ‘jogging pants’. It's what Muggles wear for running!” he argued.

“But they put shorts over these!” Albus cried out frustrated.

Scorpius smirked. “Don't be silly, nobody wears shorts over pants!” He laughed it off and trotted out of the apartment.

They say third time's a charm and if Albus hadn’t noticed that Scorpius was hot as fuck that first time, or if it took a second time for him to notice how badly he wanted to do things with him, then the third time was when he noticed something more dangerous about Scorpius himself.

It had been exactly a week since Scorpius started parading around in tight black leggings every morning before he went running. A full week of torture during which he came back all sweaty and out of breath. Seven days in a row when Albus wondered if that's how Scorpius looks like after a good shag. 

And after these seven days, they had settled on the sofa and put on one of their favorite Tarantino movies. Albus was nested against the one side of the sofa and Scorpius leaned on the armrest of the other and plopped his long legs next to Albus. As the movie progressed, Scorpius slouched lower and lower against the sofa and his feet poked Albus´ thigh until he stretched his legs in Albus´ lap. Albus flinched when the sudden heaviness crushed his crotch, but he didn't dare push Scorpius´ feet off him. The heat of another person's body part next to his cock felt  _ soooo  _ good. 

And then Scorpius stirred and nuzzled his heel against Albus´ balls.

Albus jumped a little and drew Scorpius a sideways glance.  _ Does he not know how dangerously close he is to my bits? _ he thought.

Scorpius’ eyes were glued to the screen but a smug smile, which spread across his face, gave him away.

_ That little shit! He's doing it on purpose! _ Albus noticed.

Scorpius wiggled in Albus´ lap again, this time stroking Albus´ cock with the side of his foot. Albus held his breath; he wanted so badly to rock his hips and feel the heavenly pressure again. 

_You're sick!_ he told himself. _You want to get off by rubbing yourself against someone's feet?_ _Not_ just _someone´s – Scorpius´._ Just the thought made his cock half-hard. _Calm down! He cannot know what a sick bastard you are!_ Albus breathed out. _But...He kinda started it, didn´t he? Doesn´t it mean that he is willing to do it? That maybe he is eager to wrap his fingers around my cock same as I want to do to him?_ crossed Albus’ mind. _No, no, this is wrong. We’ve known each other for ages, we are best friends, we can´t just casually jerk each other off and go back to being best friends…_ All these thoughts swirled in Albus´ mind like a cauldron full of flobberworms.

He looked again at Scorpius, who could no longer pretend to be watching the movie. Instead he was watching Albus, his eyes were blown wide from the lust and his lips were slightly parted.

_ Oh, no, this can't be happening. _ Albus started to panic. _ It must be some potion reaction or a hormonal swing. _ He was starting to convince himself.  _ Of course I'm turned on by Scorpius. He is so gorgeous, who wouldn't be? But that look! He looks like he wants to devour me! _

“Al, do you want to…” Scorpius leaned forward and placed his hand on Albus’ forearm.

Albus shot from his seat and made a run to the bathroom. Scorpius stayed seated,on the sofa, startled and confused.

Albus took his time and when his arousal finally passed, he sneaked out to his bedroom.

“Al?” Scorpius knocked on his door softly. “Albus, can we talk, please?” he pleaded with a broken voice.

It broke Albus’ heart to hear how much he hurt him. “No, need to do that, Nothing happened, nothing that would matter at least,” Albus dismissed through the closed door. “I just don't feel well. Go to sleep, Scorp.”

Scorpius didn't reply, but Albus could hear him shuffling away from the door.

They hadn’t spoken about that evening since. For an outsider, it would look like they were good, two best buddies as always, but Albus knew nothing was the same.

They didn't look at each other anymore. At least not in that burning, soul-searching way they were used to. 

They didn't touch each other anymore. Or not in a meaningful way any more, like their touch could heal all the worries or relieve the mind after a long day.

They didn't talk to each other anymore. They used to talk about everything, late-night whispers of fears and hopes or just silly ideas which no one else was interested in. Nowadays, their communication was reduced to planning the bathroom schedule and making the week’s grocery list.

And Albus noticed how much he missed Scorpius. 

He was sick and tired of their little dance, of tiptoeing around each other, of meaningless small talk and polite smiles which did not reach their eyes. He wanted his best friend back! 

Without the person to share his life with, he wasn't living, not really; he was just gliding over the surface, unable to enjoy anything. 

And he knew how much he messed up for wanting Scorpius to be something more. Because at the end of the day, it didn’t matter. It was better to have him in his life as a true friend than not at all. He needed to make things between them normal again.

“Scorp, should I order vietnamese or indian?” Albus asked when Scorpius came back home from work on Friday evening .

Scorpius yanked his head up and Albus noticed how torn he looked. “Ehm...I don't know… Why are you asking?” he stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of his robe.

“It's Movie Friday, isn´t it?” Albus muttered.

“Yeah, of course…” Scorpius sighed and refused to look Albus in the eyes. “But I can’t stay, sorry.” He swept his hair to the other side nervously.

_ What? Is he so pissed that he doesn't want to stay in the same room with me ? _ Albus asked himself, frightened.  _ What other plans does he have on Friday night? Oh, does he have a date?!  _ Albus came to the one and only explanation, and the realization crushed him.

Although he had convinced himself that having Scorpius as a best mate was still a better deal than not having him at all, a pang of jealousy hit his stomach.

“Sure, sure…” Albus nodded. “I was just asking, no big deal, I will make something for myself,” Albus said, opened one of the kitchen cabinets and buried his head inside so Scorpius couldn't see how flustered he was. He heard him coming closer; he almost felt a tender touch on his back...but not really. When he turned back, Scorpius was standing awkwardly in the door frame, looking so similar to the boy from The Bed Head Morning but nothing alike.

“I'm sorry, I just came home to change and I'm already leaving…” Scorpius chuckled but the smile died on his lips immediately. He hurried to his room to rip his robe off and throw on a deep blue jumper, which made his eyes pop. ( Albus definitely didn't notice. )

They said tacky goodbyes in the doorway and Scorpius was gone.

Albus made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, ate it alone and watched a movie all by himself. It was around midnight when the movie ended but Scorpius wasn´t still home. Albus was determined to wait for him, because he was a fucking masochist, but he was too knackered and disappointed to stay awake. He climbed into his bed but he didn't close his door, in hopes that he would hear Scorpius coming.

And he couldn't have been more right.

Albus wasn't entirely sure what woke him up in the middle of the night, because when he came to his senses, he couldn't hear any loud noises. He listened carefully and it seemed to him that he could hear Scorpius rolling over on the bed in his bedroom. He got up from bed and peeked down the hallway. The door to the second bedroom was shut tight, which meant that Scorpius must have returned.

An almost inaudible sound escaped from behind Scorpius´ door.

_ What was that?  _ Albus froze.

Another whine-like sound carried across the hallway with silent “Al, Al,” at the end.

_ What if it’s Scorpius crying out for help? _ The thought crossed Albus´mind.  _ Don´t be overdramatic, what total muppet would dare to break into a building owned by no one less than Harry Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World Potter?  _ He calmed down a little but made two steps to Scorpius´door.  _ What if he’s having a nightmare? _ It was very likely, because Scorpius used to have them pretty often during their fifth year…

Albus turned the doorknob and slid quietly inside. The room was pitch black, but he could detect the shape of Scorpius’ body lying on the bed. He was restless, writhing and breathing heavily.

Just when Albus wanted to leap onto the bed and shake Scorpius awake from the bad dream, he noticed what Scorpius was holding in his hand.

It was his long, perfectly shaped, rock-hard cock.

He was tugging the foreskin over the glistening tip and moaning softly. Albus went into shock from the realization. He knew he should walk away, unnoticed, but his body stopped listening to him. All he could hear now were the sounds coming from Scorpius’ throat.

“Hmmm, yes, please, Al.” The practically incoherent whispers went straight to Albus´ cock.

He gasped; Scorpius stopped moving his hand and tensed.

“Al, please,” Scorpius repeated this time louder and it sounded more like a whine, a desperate request with which Albus was willing to comply.  _ Whatever Scorpius is asking for. _

He moved closer and Scorpius turned his head to him.  _ Can he see me? Does he know I'm creeping through his room in the middle of the night with a massive boner? _ Albus was fretting.

Scorpius removed his hand from the cock and reached out to Albus. “I was thinking about you, and here you are,” he purred.

_ He's talking to me!  _ Albus couldn't believe it. As if in a trance, he took Scorpius´ hand and climbed into his bed. “You…You were thinking about me?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“Yeah,” Scorpius smiled slyly, “I do that disturbingly often these days, to be honest.”

“But you went on a date tonight, didn't you?” Albus asked him gruffly and let go of his hand. He braced himself for the ugly truth.  _ Scorpius might wank to this dreamy Albus from Fantasyland, but he would never want me as I want him. _

“What?” Scorpius interrupted Albus´ train of thought. “I haven't been on a date tonight! Frankly, I haven't had a date for a couple of months, Al. I haven't seen the point in dating, if I'm already living with the only person I wanted to date,” he sighed.

Albus brain refused to believe it.  _ Scorpius wants to date me? No way! He is just teasing me, testing me how far I'm willing to go.  _ “So, what have you been doing tonight then?” Albus wanted to know.

“I run,” Scorpius admitted. “I knew I couldn´t snuggle on the sofa with you and not do something stupid to freak you out like last week, so I ran to Teddy’s…”

“You didn't freak me out,” Albus revealed and gently squeezed Scorpius’ thigh.  _ These fucking thighs, strong as tree trunks. What would it be like to rub my face there?  _ Albus’ mind made a detour. “You got me excited and I was embarrassed because of it,” he confessed to Scorpius, hovering over him and placing a hand on each side of his head.  _ He's looking fucking perfect, laying naked under me like this.  _ “You have this effect on me lately,” he was whispering into Scorpius’ ear, rubbing the bulge in his pants against Scorpius’ fuzzy thigh, “probably because I have been imagining things I wanted to do with you.”  _ What would it be like to rub my bare dick there? _

“Show me,” Scorpius breathed out. “Show me the things you have imagined, Al, please.”

Albus ran his hand through Scorpius´ silky hair and tucked a few stray strands behind his ear. He took his ear between his thumb and finger and rubbed it gently to feel the peach fuzz. He massaged Scorpius’ tiny earlobe, leaned over to him and hesitantly ghosted his lips over Scorpius’ Scorpius pushed the tip of his tongue out and wetted both of their lips. Albus pressed tighter, tilted his head and chased Scorpius´ tongue with his own. Scorpius gripped his waist and raised his head to deepen the kiss. 

Albus was turned on like never before. The feeling of Scorpius´ hot, plushy lips on his own made his fingertips tingle, and his cock was throbbing in his pants, his skin burning with desire to feel more of Scorpius. He reached behind his back, between his shoulder blades, and pulled the pyjama shirt over his head. Scorpius tossed the shirt on the floor and dug his fingers into Albus´ naked hips. Suddenly, Albus became hyper-aware of his almost-there, living-on-take-away-food, muffin top, but Scorpius seemed very much into Albus´ body, nibbling and scraping his collarbone, neck and even his hairy chest. Shots of excitement were pulsing through Albus and cumulated between his legs.

He moved down and licked that pink nipple of Scorpius. It was soft and a few tiny hairs tickled his tongue. Scorpius squirmed under him and Albus faltered. Had he did it wrong? He promised himself to explore more of it later, because as he worked through a mental list of things he wanted to touch, taste and see, he couldn't wait any longer to get to the most intimate parts.

Albus kneeled between Scorpius´ legs. He could feel Scorpius´ eyes on him, the air filled with anticipation, excitement and nervousness. He dragged his hand over Scorpius’ thighs, almost but not quite touching his prick and balls. Scorpius’ body was looking in the dark like an ancient alabaster statue of a fallen god – pale, smooth and firm, frightening but alluring at the same time. Scorpius was fully hard again, his cock laid heavy on his underbelly.

Albus took him in one hand and glided a few times up and down, over the silky smooth tip. Scorpius mumbled his favorite mantra, “Yes, Al, please”, and closed his eyes with pleasure. Albus tightened his grip and added some speed and rhythm to his movement. His own cock was pressed into Scorpius’ knee, but he didn't mind. He desperately needed to see Scorpius undone, shagged and breathless. And Scorpius was close, Albus could tell, but he wasn't done with his list. He slowed down and licked the tip of Scorpius´ cock. Scorpius’ eyes shot wide open. Albus smiled at him smugly, shaped his mouth into an “O” and immersed Scorpius’ dick inch by inch. Feeling him with his mouth and lips, he was hot and even more velvety. Albus teased the slit of the glans with his tongue and swirled around the whole shaft. Scorpius, forever lost in the pleasure, tangled his fingers between Albus´ hair and helped him follow his desired speed and cadence. Albus started sucking on the penis, moving his head back and forth, leaving one hand wrapped around the base and moving it in tandem.

Scorpis’ body tensed and he let go of Albus´ head. He was close again. “Grab my balls,” he barked out in a deep guttural voice, which Albus had never heard him use before.

The sudden bossiness sparked something within Albus . He cupped Scorpius´ balls, tugged on them and even stretched out his index finger, stroked it along Scorpius´ ass crack and massaged his perineum.

“I'm coming!” Scorpius’ voice cracked through his moans. Albus let Scorpius´ dick slip out of his mouth. A fraction of a second later, he felt the pulsing and a several splashes of cum shoot out. Albus stroked the shaft up and down one last time and then collapsed next to blissful Scorpius.

He looked even more heavenly after sex than Albus had imagined He left his legs spread wide on the bed, showing off his perfectly spent cock. Droplets of cum which were stuck to his pubic hair, were sparkled in the moonlight like pearls. His platinum blond hair was glued to his forehead, a content smile on his face. He patted his hand around and when he found Albus’ hand, he squeezed it tight.

Albus heart stopped beating. Under an attack of emotions, his heart clutched painfully. Maybe death found him early, he couldn’t help but wonder. But then Scorpius rolled over, hung both of their clasped hands over his midsection and looked at him, like he knew.

_ Like he feels the same.  _

And Albus had no doubts that they are on the same page with this transformation of their relationship.

“Do you want me to show you some of my own fantasies?” Scorpius whispered and Albus nodded eagerly. “But I'm afraid my imagination is more naughty than yours…” he teased him and bit his earlobe gently. A howl escaped Albus´ mouth, and Scorpius giggled and sucked on his neck. “We can leave something for the next time, and the time after that, and more for later,” he said meaningfully and Albus’ heart lit up. 

_ He wants this to be real!  _

“But there is this one thing I wished to do with you for too long...” Scorpius left the sentence unfinished but he moved forward to demonstrate what he meant. He swung above Albus, dug his fingers into his chest, tugged on the black and curly hair there, scraped the nails over the skin and flicked his thumbs over Albus´ nipples.

It might hurt a little, he could definitely feel the discomfort at first, but soon the tugging and pinching sparked his nerves enough that the line between pleasure and agony blurred. He had never even thought he would be into this, but Scorpius knew him apparently better than he knew himself. He let his mind and body drift on the waves of arousal; unable to control himself, he moaned loudly.

Scorpius kept his hands on Albus´ chest and moved lower, to his fully erect cock. Without touching it with his hands, he sucked it into his mouth and Albus couldn't do more than gasp when a hot and wet hole closed around his penis. Scorpius sucked hard on it, making gagging sounds and salivating profoundly. The mixture of pleasure and pain was almost too much to handle. He felt as if he had been shot to the stars. The tip of his cock bounced against the back of Scorpius´ throat and when Scorpius twisted Albus´ left nipple, the dam ruptured and all the pleasure spasmed out of him in hot streaks of cum. He didn't have any time to warn Scorpius; he just groaned loudly and crumpled the bedsheets.

When he had ridden out the end of his orgasmic wave, he opened his eyes and saw Scorpius, leaning over him, stroking his hair and smiling gently.

“I´m sorry, Scorp, I should tell you, I'm… you know…” Albus gestured to his crotch.

Scorpius kissed him on the cheek. “No, please, never apologize for anything we do in bed, okay?” he said and looked serious about it.

“Okay, sure,” Albus was fumbling the words in his post-orgasmic haze.

“Besides I love it,” Scorpius added. “I love everything about you, Albus.”

Until that moment, Albus hadn’t noticed that Scorpius loved him as much as he loved him.


End file.
